A Story Told in Mortality
by Anya Lestrange
Summary: Você não está ficando nem um pouco mais nova, o que é legal, exceto pelo fato de que eu não estou ficando nem um pouco mais velha. Marceline/Princess Bubblegum. .:Tradução:.


Disclaimer: Bem, essa é a minha segunda tradução. Essa fic não, repito, ~~não~~ me pertence. Ela foi escrita por em inglês e eu apenas traduzi. Pois é. Nada aqui me pertence. E fuck yeah, primeira fanfic em português do fandom de adventure time \o/ e foi ~muito~ difícil de traduzir essa, acreditem. Enfim :3 Aproveitem. E deve ter algum trecho meio dafuq aí, mas ok. E sim, eu chorei traduzindo.

Link da fic original em inglês: s/8038213/1/bA_b_bStory_b_bTold_b_in_bMortality_b

* * *

**..**

Nada é perfeito, e eu queria que você parasse de tentar.

Nós estamos discutindo por uma hora, jogando insultos e xingando palavrões como se nenhuma de nós fosse se arrepender no momento em que ficássemos sozinhas.

Você me diz alguma coisa, mas que inferno. Eu não consigo nem lembrar como isso começou. Estou olhando para você; lábios rosa que combinam com seu cabelo, espesso e delicioso e _por Deus, _você é tão linda. Ainda não tem muito busto, mas as curvas inocentes podem ser tanto encantadoras quanto perigosas, curvas magras que eu mesma possuo. Aquelas que eu te peguei olhando ontem.

Suas sobrancelhas se unem em frustração comigo, com a situação, com essa fachada nobre de mais-sagrada-que-você, com você mesma por estar atraída por mim, comigo por saber disso. Você tem dezoito anos e eu posso ver as rugas de estresse se formando na sua testa, e isso apenas me lembra que você é tão mortal e eu sou tão _não _mortal.

.

A tensão sexual é como uma panela de água no fogão.

Começa administrável, mas rapidamente fica morno. Aquece. Começa a borbulhar, e logo está chiando, espirrando; como um gatinho desastrado que bebeu seu leite rápido demais.

Eventualmente, ferve e derruba, e tudo que resta é uma bagunça, uma poça d'água no fogão.

Adivinhe em que estágio estamos, deitadas escondidas no seu maldito jardim doce, semi-vestidas e aquecidas e movendo-nos rápido contra a outra como se estivéssemos ralando queijo em nossas barrigas. Seu rosto está contorcido, mas você não está brava, e é novo pra mim.

Animador.

Experimentamos por pelo menos uma hora.

.

Viver juntas é meio difícil quando eu não estou exatamente vivendo.

Essa é a minha resposta quando você me pergunta para me mudar com você, e é um sim. Você arrumou uma cama maior colocada na câmara do seu palácio, e eu já te falei o quão repulsivamente _fofo_ seu quarto é? Sério. Aquela cama parecia que você tinha feito purê do povo doce, comido eles, vomitado de volta e moldado numa colcha com a Máquina de Lavar dos Sonhos da Barbie.

O sentimento estranho que vê-lo me trás, me faz pensar que talvez essa não tenha sido uma ideia.

No entanto, eu coloco minha guitarra na porta do closet - não exatamente escondida mas fora do caminho, porque eu definitivamente não vou tocá-la hoje.

Não a guitarra, de qualquer forma.

Olhando ao redor, seu quarto tem a aparência de uma mãe adolescente doentemente fofoqueira e feminina, mas é um pretexto falso. Olhando mais perto, sua prateleira de livros é preenchida com não ficção pura - com certeza nada que eu pudesse pegar emprestado e ler mais que uma página sem babar na folha toda - e a maior parte é em outro idioma.

Um par de óculos velhos redondos repousam, solitários, no topo do seu laptop, que se empoleira no seu criado-mudo, ligado e deixado em estado de hibernação.

Quando eu encosto minha guitarra na parede, a correia acariciando minha perna como se eu estivesse separando amantes, eu tenho um vislumbre do seu closet, que consiste que quase nenhuma roupa, mas muitos notebooks de diferentes cores e tamanhos, todos empilhados destramente em algumas caixas etiquetadas.

Cristo.

Você vê no que eu estou olhando, e você sorri e então eu não estou mais preocupada com a cama.

.

Você gosta de gatos, certo?

Eu espero que sim, porque é seu aniversário de vinte anos e eu estou fazendo algo especial, não importa o preço.

Essa coisa é muito fofa, eu acho, se você gosta de coisas fofas com presas e eu sei que gosta. Eu o encontrei andando em algum lugar fora da casa do Finn, e quando você o vê embolado estranhamente em meus braços quando eu o coloco sobre o parapeito, você o pega e apressadamente checa o gênero.

Você quer rapidamente dar um nome a ele. Sua primeira escolha é Pequeno Heinrich Himmler, Ricky como apelido, e eu estou um pouco nervosa quando admito que não quero saber o significado e você explica que Himmler era um dos _henchies _principais de Hitler na Alemanha Nazista.

Eu amo seus momentos mórbidos.

.

Você não está ficando nem um pouco mais nova, o que é legal exceto pelo fato de que eu não estou ficando nem um pouco mais velha.

Eu quero te transformar numa vampira, mas você acha que seria irresponsável já que você tem que reinar seu povo ou algo assim. Eu digo 'que se dane sua nobreza doce e vamos fugir juntas', mas isso não vai acontecer porque você é muito apegada a eles.

Ou algo assim.

Eu não entendo seu ponto de vista e você não entende o meu, e isso começa a discussão de hoje.

Eu tento mostrar a razão, digo que você pode ser uma vampira e ainda governar aquele maldito reino estúpido, que aparentemente é mais importante para você do que eu, mas você argumenta suave e inteligentemente, dizendo que ser uma rainha imortal é quase o mesmo de ser uma ditadora, porque eventualmente seu povo vai querer mudança.

Eu digo foda-se e bato a porta, e não te vejo por uma semana.

Sexo de reconciliação é minha nova coisa favorita.

.

Vinte e um, e ainda contando.

Mais um ano se passou e seu aniversário se esgueira por nós. Esse ano eu nos presenteio com uma caixa de cerveja e algumas garrafas de sangria porque eu sei que você nunca ficou bêbada antes e eu mesma quero te disparar como uma alcoólatra com aroma de cereja.

Você cheira a sangria e eu cheiro a cerveja, e nós conversamos até estarmos cansadas. Você desmaia e não é mais divertido, então eu me entrego ao sono, usando suas costas como um perfeito travesseiro, exceto quando você acorda na manhã seguinte com ressaca e passa horas até o meio-dia se escondendo no banheiro.

.

Acordar ao seu lado ainda é o mesmo.

Nós nos encaixamos certinho, eu acho, preenchendo os cantos e recantos uma da outra e formando um quebra-cabeças impecável sob o edredom doce. Nossos cheiros permanecem, e seu cabelo açucarado na dobra do meu pescoço é a melhor parte da manhã.

Exceto pela outra parte te envolvendo.

Você tenta levantar, mas eu seguro meus dedos juntos ao redor da sua cintura. Você tem trabalho a fazer, mas eu não quero perder minha fonte de calor logo agora. Eu sei que você entende, ri e acaricia seu rosto perto do meu ombro, acima do seio esquerdo.

Eu posso olhar para baixo e ter um vislumbre da sua ainda bela, porém enrugada face. Pego uma mecha de cabelo que está bloqueando e percebo mais algumas partes cinzas que ontem. Vejo a luz enfraquecida nos seus olhos, mesmo que você tenha apenas quarenta e nove anos e 177 dias de vida.

Eu me sinto como sua avó (mesmo que nossas aparência sugiram o oposto) olhando para a criança cujo nascimento eu testemunhei que poderia ter sido há apenas, o que, três, quatro anos? Eu sinto que você está envelhecendo muito rápido porque toda vez que eu pisco, você tem uma nova ruga. Um novo fio branco. Uma nova reclamação sobre os ossos doloridos e artrite quando chove.

Estou te perdendo e isso dói tanto que eu tenho certeza de que morreremos juntas, mesmo que meu corpo físico não possa.

.

Estou segurando sua mão quando acontece.

Sua respiração está irregular, desigual e difícil e todas aquelas coisas medicamente ruins que fazem meu coração que não bate se apertar. Eu queria poder te ajudar, mas você diz que a transformação não é a resposta, e que Lemongrab esteve trainando para isso desde seu não-nascimento.

Você pede desculpa e me diz que você não quer que eu te transforme porque você foi uma covarde quando teve a chance, e então isso passou e você se odiou.

Mas você não deveria se odiar porque eu te amo o suficiente para nós duas.

Lágrimas caem, e seu travesseiro logo está encharcado com nossas lágrimas misturadas. Não quero desperdiçar seus últimos momentos com meu choro, então eu beijo sua testa e aperto sua mão. Posso sentir seu pulso cansado, escorrendo pelos meus dedos como gelatina não preparada.

Te beijo novamente, dessa vez na ponta do seu nariz, então nos seus pequenos e doces lábios rachados.

Você me pergunta porque eu nunca te deixei.

Respondo com outro beijo, demorando dessa vez. Deixo o beijo continuar até sentir seu pulso vacilar e sumir; e então nós somos o mesmo físicamente; mortas, frias e imóveis.

Emocionalmente, eu te invejo.

.

Seu funeral é o que chega até mim.

Eu passei o tempo todo esquecendo que você não está mais comigo, e depois lembrando e me despedaçando em lágrimas. É uma grande coisa ter uma rainha morta, então seu povo segura o grande caixão como se te conhecessem.

Leva um tempo interminável para todo mundo ir embora, para ir pra casa bêbado e triste mas nem perto de estarem tão bêbados e tristes quanto eu.

Eu choro no topo da sua sepultura, a maquiagem arruinada correndo pelo meu rosto porque é tão trágico não te ter aqui. A última coisa que eu lembro é de manchar de batom cor de vinho no seu túmulo, abraçando a coisa embora não fosse morno como você, sorridente como você, inteligente como você, divertida como você, adorável como você.

E então amanhece, eu abro meus olhos para uma enxaqueca e náusea, deitada na grama com o rosto para baixo como se eu tivesse acabado de fazer uma enorme festa no meu gramado. Quando a visão se fica, a primeira coisa que meu cérebro processa é uma impossível mistura de rosa, branco e amarelo e mais rosas enfeitando seu nome em uma grande fonte cursiva.

Uma imagem de você - a você que devia estar semi-viva agora, bebendo vermelho comigo e torturando mortais - presa na sua juventude, sorrindo com dentes e espessos lábios que sempre tiveram o gosto de menta. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes com a diversão, a possibilidade, a esperança e adolescência, e nenhum fio branco ou ruga marcando seu rosa adorável em lugar algum.

E eu sorrio um pouco, porque nada é perfeito, mas, droga, você sempre esteve _tão_ perto de ser.

..


End file.
